


Pirates - As the heathen gods laughed

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Sail, Dark Magic, Pirates, The Royal Navy, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: It is said that the Aztec gods created an beautiful necklace that gave its owner the eternal life. They gave it to a High Priest of Aztecs. Alas, the magic of Spanish was stronger than than that of the Aztecs and they lost. Jack and crew sailed to find the fabled necklace of the Sun God of Aztecs but the Flying Dutchman is not far behind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The tropical storm that gathered over the waters was now a hurricane. The winds were howling and rain was lashing the coast of Tortuga. Giant waves slammed against the island and threatened any brave or foolhardy ship that dared to leave Port Royal.

But tonight the Port Royal harbour was filled with ships of all stripes seeking shelter from the incoming hurricane. The pirates, smugglers and other colorful personalities have gathered at the local watering hole for a night of ale and rum.

Between the gusts of wind, the noise from the tavern was heard at a distance of half a mile - laughter, the sound of voices, an occasional pistol shot and erratic singing.

On that fateful night, the tavern was jam-packed and every shaky chair was occupied. Tia Dalma, the mysterious innkeeper of "The Happy Widow", kept busy removing the empty mugs from the tables. A company of drunken men behind her laughed aloud, noisily discussing yet another tall story. One of them pulled Tia Dalma by the skirt and grinned, showing a few missing teeth. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let me guess," she said. "Ale, ale and ... perhaps more ale?"

The sailor gave a hoarse laugh. - "You read my mind, darling!"

Tia Dalma gave him an evil eye and headed for the other tables.

"I tell you! There are no Spanish treasures left on the shore, only in the depths of the mainland!" - she heard one of the men.

"I'm not talking about Spanish treasures," said his companion. His eyes flashed with an avaricious brilliance. "I'm talking about the Aztec gold from the old lost empire ...It is said that the Heathen Gods created a beautiful necklace that gave its owner eternal life. They gave it to a High Priest of Aztecs. Alas, the magic of Spanish was stronger than that of the Aztecs and the necklace was lost."

Tia Dalma stopped and, pretending to pick up a fallen mug from the floor, listened.

"You are not talking about Sam the Stone-Eye and the Isla de Los Muertos?" - the sailor asked skeptically. - "According to legend, Sam had entered the pyramid of the Sun god and stolen the necklace of jade and gold. The necklace belonged to the High Priest of the Sun God, and he cursed the whole island. Personally, I agree only with part of this story, that it is a legend. A legend, friend."

Suddenly, with a loud crack, the door swung open. A flash of lightning lit up a two men standing in the doorway. They were clearly pirates, armed with cutlasses and pistols in their belts. The younger one wore a tri-corner hat. That he carefully removed and gave to his older companion for safekeeping. He looked around the room, took out what looked like a compass, and proceeded to carefully follow the needle of the compass looking for some or something. The regulars gave him the briefest of a look and returned to their activities.

"Mr Gibbs?" - inquired the younger man. - "Do you know why we are here on this accursed island?"

"No, Captain," - answered the older man.

"We are looking for a bag." - explained his companion. - "And do you know what may this bag hold?"

"Items of valuable nature?" - guessed Mr. Gibbs.

"It's a map."

"A treasure map!?" - tried again Mr Gibbs.

"Ah, this way!" - his captain exclaimed. For a moment his brown eyes flashed with fire - he found what he was looking for. The man leaned over, looked behind a chair and reached for something that was lying on the floor.

Tia Dalma came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, Jack." Tia Dalma smiled. "It's nice to see you again. I see that you are using the compass that I gave you. Do you like it?" - Tia Dalma smiled wider. - "Do you know what you want the most?"

Jack was annoyed by this but he continued to concentrate on his search. "Aha, I found it." - he said. He bent down behind the seat of a giant of a man who was busy playing with a good size cleaver. He face was hidden behind a beard and dark wild-looking dreadlocks under his tri-corner hat and a sash loaded with pistols.

"The show starts now ..." - Tia Dalma whispered. Jack was using all his skills to carefully stick his hand between the legs of the chair. Without warning, and without taking the mug from his lips, the man who was sitting on the chair stood up at all his considerable — seven feet — height. The he must have been at least a good few hundred pounds. The eyes of the color of the storm sparkled with fury.

Jack realized that he was caught and hurried to bow deeply. "I'm sorry, sir, I was just admiring my ... I mean your elegant bag," he said with deliberate courtesy.

The pirate barked something and threw up a heavy mug, aiming at the young man's head. He deftly grabbed the bag and bounced with it to the side - and, clearly, on time. A mug whistled next to his ear ... And hit a pirate standing behind him!

This second pirate was not so tall, but turned out to be quick-tempered. And he was well armed. And he decided that it was the stranger who had just hit him on the head with a mug. Grabbing his sword, the pirate attacked him.

Jack drew his cutlass and ran at his enemy. The pirate fell back on the table, at which sat the giant. A shaky table collapsed under his weight: mugs, coins, knives flashed in the air. The pirates sitting around the table jumped to their feet and snatched their cutlasses and pistols.

"The Happy Widow" exploded in a typical cacophony of blows, groans, screams, screams, scolding, clanging of blades and a crack of wood, when the chairs were smashed against the heads of the fighting — all this in addition to the deafening cracks of thunder and the leaking ceiling of the tavern.

Looking at the chaos surrounding them, Jack carefully retrieved his precious tri-corner hat from Mr Gibbs and said "Time to go!" At the last moment, he grinned and exclaimed:

\- Ha! Once again I am victorious! For I am Captain Jack Sparrow!

The next moment, someone threw a bottle at the wooden wall, and it crashed over his head. The giant behind him rose to his feet, surprisingly quiet, almost inaudible to a man of such enormous growth. Jack turned, and, noticing him, backed toward the door.

"Now you will return this bag to me, jerk!" - the pirate said in a terrible voice, holding a broken bottle in front of him, ready at any time to poke Jack with it.

"Uhhh ..." Jack looked around, edging towards the door. Next moment Mr Gibbs hand grabbed him and they were out of the tavern where the brawl continued in earnest.

"Back to the ship!" - exclaimed Jack as they raced toward the shore and climbed into a longboat. 

In a distance they saw The Black Pearl, a tall galleon, its black sails looming high above her. At the bow, an ornately carved figurehead of a beautiful woman, arm held high, a small bird taking wing from her outstretched hand, welcomed the captain to his ship. The longboat made for a pair of lines dangling from a winch.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" inquired Mr Gibbs as they climbed aboard.  
"Indeed, we do! The wind is on our side, mates" - exclaimed Jack whipping his compass. 

The needle moved and Black Pearl’s sails billowed as the black galleon, beautiful and mysterious, raced toward the open sea.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Pearl was rolling slowly on still waters of the Caribbean Sea. The sails were drooping and the crew did the impossible to hide from the heat.

“No damn wind, Captain. I do not like it” - said Mr Gibbs. “There is no rum. Why is all rum gone?” - Jack was looking sadly at the empty bottle and contemplating his fate.

“Well, yes, I like the rum,” - Mr. Gibbs agreed. “Only now we are in Boca del Dragon. And some say the monsters live here.”

“Go back to sleep,” Jack snapped and returned to his cabin. Still he grabbed a jar of dirt that Tia Dalma gave him. As soon as he lay down, he immediately fell into a painful, restless dream. He dreamed that the ship was sinking in Boca del Dragon, the deepest waters in the entire western Caribbean. Jack was trying to stay afloat but something big and tentacly was dragging him down into the depths. “Find the necklace Jackie. Roam the seas free forever.”

Jack woke abruptly, and ran out onto the deck. It was dusk, a faint breeze blew. The sails of Black Pearl heaved and turned red in the reddish light of sunset. Time for monsters to emerge.

Someone was pointing somewhere in the sea.

\- Look!

Jack glanced to where the sailor was pointing. Something was in the water. Something phosphorescent, luminous, blue-green rushed towards them.

“Mother of God. It's the Kraken!” Mr. Gibbs crossed himself and spit over his left shoulder. “He has been following us for an entire hour!”

Jack watched what was happening. The luminous creature approached and slowed down so as to be on a par with Black Pearl. It was a bag of luminous flesh of incredible size, from which long tentacles protruded.

“No!”- shouted someone on the deck - “He's attacking!”

Jack gripped the helm tightly. But the rudders held by something very powerful, and to control it was impossible. Jack was thrown about the deck with such force that he almost had his breath knocked out of him. The sailors grabbed whatever they could trying to defend the ship. Frightened screams were heard everywhere: “Kraken! Kraken! ”

As soon as Jack managed to get to his feet, a tentacle covered with mucus slid over the fence and encircled his waist. Sharp keratinized suckers tore clothes. A tentacle dragged him to the side. Jack felt the cold emanating from this creature. He controlled his disgust and slashed the tentacle holding him with a dagger. But the creature possessed simply supernatural power. It lifted a man high into the air. Jack repeatedly planted a dagger in the flesh of the creature. Greenish blood flowed down his legs.

Then the grip suddenly loosened, and the captain collapsed onto the deck. Rising to his feet, he saw that tentacles filled all around. They wriggled aboard and heaved over the stern superstructure. Some sailor, too, fell into their grip and now writhed high in the air. The creature almost scornfully threw him into the water.

Jack heard a musket salvo fired from somewhere in the middle of the ship. The crew was bent over the side and shot at the creature.

Jack made his way to the helm and looked at the terrible picture. The body of the kraken, resembling an onion, was right behind the stern. His tentacles clutched at the ship in ten places. They wriggled and whipped from side to side. In the thickening darkness, a terrible creature shone. The green tentacles of the creature were already climbing, wriggling, into the windows of the cabins located at the stern.

Then the glass of the porthole splashed with fragments, and a huge tentacle slipped into the room, thick as a tree trunk. It wrapped around the gun and dragged it along with it. The gun jumped off the carriage and rolled through the cabin. Where keratinous suckers of the creature came into contact with him, deep scratches sparkled in yellow.

Jack grabbed an ax and slashed along a wriggling tentacle. A sickening green blood whipped in his face. Suckers drove along the captain's chest, peeling off his skin. The tentacle backed away, then rushed forward again, wrapped itself around Jack’s leg like a green fire hose, and tossed it into the ground. Then it dragged the man across the floor to the porthole. Jack drove the ax into the floor and grabbed onto it. But the blade escaped from the boards, and the captain flew out through the already broken glass of the porthole.

For a few moments he rushed through the air. A tentacle wrapped around his legs shook him from side to side like a child waving a doll. Then Jack hit the stern and grabbed the handrail of the superstructure with one hand, even though she was sick. The second, in which there was an ax, he chopped a tentacle, until it finally released him.

For a moment, Jack was free, but very close to the creature, spinning in the water under the stern. The size of this creature shocked Jack. It seemed to him as if it was devouring a ship, clinging to the stern with its many tentacles. The air was literally saturated with the greenish light emanating from the creature.

Right below, at a distance of some five feet, the captain saw an eye - it was truly enormous. It was staring directly at Jack, studying him and, perhaps, deciding his fate. The black pupil, surrounded by luminous greenish flesh, did not blink. It appeared to be a gateway into the darkness of Hell itself. Jack was staring transfixed by this horror, unable to move. He felt like a mouse facing a python.

Marty and Moor jumped overboard with spears in their hands. They stood on the surface of the creature and plunged the tips into the monster's body with all their might. Pillars of greenish blood shot up into the air. The water swelled as the animal   
slipped into the depths of the sea taking the sailors with it. Someone threw a line to them. Jack grasped at the line as “The Black Pearl” began a U-turn to pick them up.

“You know, when we return to Port Royal, no living soul will believe us!” Marty subtly remarked as they were fished out of the sea and dragged aboard, wet, coughing and completely exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

The hurricane was raging all night. Giant waves tossed “Black Pearl” around threatening to send Jack and his crew into Davey Jones locker. By morning’s light the storm ended leaving the crew completely exhausted. Most of them simply fell to the deck and fell instantly asleep.

Driven by a strong current, “Black Pearl” approached an island as the sun was almost in the zenith. The churning waters were now still and the sails drooped as wind died down. This strip of land was no more than a few miles wide. Jack was busily surveying the shoreline with his spyglass, The island appeared to be deserted. “Captain, why don’t we send some men to the island for fresh water and, perhaps, obtain fresh food,” suggested Jack's first mate, Hector Barbossa. 

“Hector, my friend! Your valuable presence leading our provision crew will be deeply appreciated.” - smiled Jack continuing to scan the green jungle.   
Barbossa gritted his teeth but reluctantly obeyed: “So be it.”   
‘Launch a boat, ” - came Jack’s order.

In thirty minutes, Jack accompanied by Barbossa, Mr Gibbs, Marty and a few sailors armed with muskets stepped ashore.

“There be a spring or stream on that hill,” said Barbossa, wiping his forehead, and pointed to a distant hill.

“Follow me,” Jack took out his cutlass. Soon, the jungle was filled with sounds of chopping and curses as Jack and crew were pushing through the dense vegetation..  
The barely visible path led deep into the island, going straight into the jungle. Soon, low trees sheltered Jack and his comrades from the rays of the scorching sun. A pleasant, refreshing shadow and the idea that now they will drink plenty of fresh water - all this significantly improved the mood of all!”

“Here we are,” declared Jack. - “Drink mes amis!”  
Behind a grove of stunted trees, there was a secluded shady corner. Under the ledge of the rock glittered several transparent ponds, fed by a spring, which beat up like a small fountain. Few of the sailors, clearly in great need, ran to the edge of the water but stopped stunned by what they saw. There was a dead body lying face down in the edge. The clothing long since rotted away but one could still distinguish soft leather boots covering the bones. 

“The water was poisoned!” - said Barbossa, making a grimace. - “He was here for a long time.”

The crew reluctantly moved on in search of a better source of water. As they moved single file deeper into the island, Jack stepped on something crunchy.  
“That's disgusting!” - Jack gasped suddenly. At first, he thought it was a stick but soon he realized it was a human femur bone. Jack looked curiously at the unusual find.

The path they now walked was barely visible among the dense vegetation..Halfway, from the side of the hill, overlooking the trees, a view of the shore opened up. Jack squinted, trying to make out the “The Black Pearl” on the water. Yeah, there she is, swinging in high waves.

“Now, that is odd.” - he muttered perplexedly. The beautiful, calm sea, on which they sailed here, now disappeared again. The surf was getting stronger every second, the sky was getting covered with thunderstorm clouds.

“Captain, a bad storm is coming.” - said Mr Gibbs quickly crossing himself.  
‘‘Tis really strange ...” said thoughtfully Barbossa. - “The first time I see a tropical storm coming from the north.”

“Abandon ship. Abandon ship.” - screeched Mr Cotton’s parrot and flew toward the jungle.

The crooked pine on the shore trembled and creaked terribly under the gusts of wind howling among its prickly branches.  
“It's moving right at us. ”Jack confirmed. He looked back at the shore, then looked at the forested center of the island. “We need to hurry,” - he said. - “It's much safer for us to stay under the cover of the jungle.”

Soon the path became a little wider, and under the feet at regular intervals among the moss began to come across flat stones. Apparently, once the road was completely paved with them. At first, they did not notice the bones. Those were old, dried up, broken, like fragments of snags or dry branches falling to the ground.  
Then parts of human skeletons began to come across. Whole skulls and chests protruded from the mud.

“I wonder who killed them all?” - said Mr. Gibbs, looking anxiously around. This was definitely a disturbing sight. 

“There are no signs of violence on the bones.” It doesn't seem like there was a war or some kind of battle. Rather, they just ... died.” - said Barbossa picking at a skull with his boot. - “There are so many of them. Strange, indeed.” 

“Well then,” Jack said calmly. “Very curious.” Our first meeting with the natives.” At that moment the earth started to shake violently. Wide cracks opened up. “Hold on,” - yelled Jack. Suddenly, the earth went out from under his feet. The huge boulders crackled and shuddered, then rolled forward and down and disappeared from view.  
Soon the shaking stopped and the crew looked down at the picture that opened to their eyes.  
It was not a pit, but a shallow valley. They themselves stood on top of the city wall, and the boulders that rolled down were part of a tower.  
Under them stretched the ruins of an ancient city that had grown into the earth. Dilapidated houses, dusty, but neatly paved wide streets, long-dried wells. And everywhere, wherever you look, piles of human skeletons. The men stood with their eyes filled with terror.

“Would you look at that,” - pronounced Jack. - “City of dead.”


	4. Chapter 4

The party of sailors moved gingerly through the streets toward an enormous stepped pyramid located in the east corner of a wide plaza. Cravings of Aztec gods and mythological figures decorated its sides. The crew found more piles of bones at the bottom of the pyramid. “Must be sacrifice victims,” - thought Jack.

“Captain, look!” - said Mary pointing to an entrance at the side of the pyramid. A great hall spread in front of the pirates. Countless rows of skeletons froze in the hall looking with blind eye sockets to the floor. In front of them, on a huge carved stone throne, sat with a terrible grin, the skeleton of Captain Sam, nicknamed Stone Eye..  
The pirate himself was still dressed in luxurious clothes, long rotted and covered with holes. Velvet, silk, the finest Dutch canvas were now completely worthless. A massive gold and jade necklace decorated with carvings of the Jaguar was arranged in a collar on a dead man’s neck. There was a central gold disk into which a polished piece of onyx was inserted - the same stone to which Sam owed his nickname. A pirate hat sat on a bare skull, somehow miraculously escaping the decay of time. Its wide leather brims and feathers were intact, and the captain himself looked resplendent in it. Yes, Sam the Stone-Eye was indeed a pirate king and most importantly, he had a really gorgeous hat.

“Something seemed to take them by surprise,” Mr Gibbs said thoughtfully, trying to step gingerly among the bones. “It seems that they all died at once and all at once.”

Led by Jack, their tiny squad slowly made their way through the rows of skeletons. It was difficult not to touch the rotten bones or not to step on them.   
“True to the last breath,” - Jack said, bending down and looking directly into the eye sockets of the skull. - “Indeed, touching.”

Smoothing his wet hair, Jack resolutely headed for Sam the Stone-Eye. He looked angrily at the skeleton - and reached for the necklace. “You will not be needing it anymore, Sam,” - Jack said mockingly. 

As soon as Jack grabbed the necklace, the room got noticeably darker. The winds were howling in the sky and a crack of lightning could be heard. “You will not get away with this, Jack Sparrow! The necklace is mine!” - Jack heard a booming voice that filled the entire hall. Dark shadows grew from around the hall and the skeletons of dead pirates began to rise. “Kill them, my shadow warriors!” - the same voice commanded. 

“It’s woo-do magic!” - whispered Mr Gibbs.  
‘‘Tis be the Shadow Lord!” - Barbossa crossed himself. - “He exists and ge is here!”  
“Time to run!” - exclaimed Jack as he crossed his sword with an attacking skeleton.   
“I can’t even believe it,” - Marty sighed sadly, sitting on the steps of the throne.

Jack again bent over the dead pirate. Turning around to make sure no one was looking at him, he put his finger in Sam’s eye socket and quickly put a stone eye in his pocket.  
Suddenly his attention was drawn to a dull rusty shine under Sam's rotten lace collar. Jack grinned and grabbed a key hanging on a leather cord around the dead man's neck.

“There is one thing related to kings and pirates, my friends ....” he whispered. - “They both love treasures.” 

“Jack, now is not the time,” screamed Barbossa parrying a blow from a skeleton.  
“Keep them busy,” Jack said as he slipped into the captain’s bedroom there were beautiful lamps, antique furniture and rolls with decayed silk, but nothing shiny and precious - a word that can be easily carried away.

Jack's eyes flashed with excitement. “He was a pirate before he became king,” - he thought. Jack ran a hand over the floorboards. Soon, his fingers found a groove, of which he was sure. Jack blew off a cloud of dust with a pleased grin and pointed to a keyhole in a secret hatch in the floor. The key entered it perfectly.  
“Tata!” Jack opened the hatch and, holding a torch in front of him, looked .

“Well, what is there?” - Mr Gibbs asked impatiently.  
“See for yourself,” Jack answered calmly, lowering the torch further into the darkness.  
In the flickering flame of the torch, untold treasures appeared before their eyes: carved crystal goblets. Small daggers with golden hilt. Chests brimmed with brilliant piastres to the top. Statues cast from precious metals: dogs and jaguars, deities and birds of paradise.   
Jack also put on some jewelry; there was simply no other way to carry them away. All the chests had decayed long ago, and their contents spilled out onto the floor. Only one turned out to be strong enough so that treasures could be carried away in it, but it was already full to the top.

“Okay,” Jack decided, stuffing the pockets of a handful of rings. “Let's pick up the treasures, take them to the ship, and return for the rest ourselves.”  
Barbossa laughed, looking at Jack - his friend was hung with bracelets and crowned with a crown.

With the skeletons in pursuit and burdened with treasure, the crew ran for the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather was getting really stormy as the crew was making their way through the jungle putting some distance between them and the ominous city of the dead.

"We must get to the Pearl" - exclaimed Jack.

"Maybe we should wait out the storm?" - suggested Marty.

"Do what you want," Jack shrugged. He pulled up his sleeves and leaned over to grab the chest tighter. "You can stay here in ruins, along with skeletons, falling stones, and the creepy Davy Jones. Well, I'm leaving, I take my ship and this chest of gold, and roll off from here. Does everyone understand?"

Turning around, they saw a stranger or what had once been a man. Human eyes, full of sorrow and pain, stared out from beneath a heavy brow. But where smooth cheeks or even a beard might have been, instead tentacles grew. This was the infamous face of Davy Jones, a captain of the Flying Dutchman. “Cursed to ferry the dead and Cursed to step on land once every ten years”. He was surrounded by the clouds of dark fog with lightning bolts piercing it from time to time.

" Run!" - cried Jack.

"We can't carry the chest, Captain!" - shouted Marty, slipping on the wet ground..

"We won't leave anywhere without treasures!" - shouted back Jack.

The angry sorcerer appeared from behind the far corner. His face was contorted with malice. Darkness followed him where he went. The pirates picked up the chest and ran on.

"Good luck, buddy. I wish you not to break your neck on these narrow ledges!" Jack screamed to Davy Jones and bowed cartoonishly. - "Go ahead!" - He barked at his team.

Stumbling every now and then, they almost reached the Black Pearl. Suddenly Marty stumbled over the large branch and dropped the chest. In the pouring rain, Jack began to collect the scattered coins. The surf broke with a thousand splashes on the shore, the rain lashed them mercilessly.

"Jack!" Marty cried. - "Look! He is coming after us!

Standing on top of a nearby dune, Davy Jones was yelling curses. Dark clouds swirled above his head. Rain poured all around, but not a drop fell on him, he remained completely dry in the midst of a raging storm.

And then everyone understood: the storm followed them, because the sorcerer followed them! This giant was its center, Jack realized with horror. The storm came from Davy Jones!

"Give me back the necklace, boy!" Otherwise, you will not get out of here!" - growled Davy Jones.

"What are your plans, mate? Make me get wet to death?" - asked Jack, standing between friends and the sorcerer.

Davy Jones roared. As his fury intensified, the wind howled more and more and whipped the fugitives with torrential showers. "I call upon the powers of darkness to punish this insolent port rat!"- shouted Davy Jones. As he spoke, the air became darker and filled with electricity.

Thunder rumbled. The trees next to Davy Jones were blown out of the ground like a miserable reed. Hail and rain poured in from the heavens. Like a blanket of lightning, discharged electricity enveloped Jones' body. A tri-corner hat flew off Jack's head, and he did not immediately manage to catch up with it and put it back in place.

Sparking with lightning, Davy Jones stepped toward Jack and his comrades. All six moved back to shore, unable to take their eyes off this terrible sight. They did not have the opportunity to board the Black Pearl, although the ship managed to survive the storm. The waves behind them turned earthy black and with a roar of cannon-shot volleys crashed ashore. The wind whipped their faces with prickly, salt spray that painfully burned his tattered skin. To at least make out something, Jack was forced to blink constantly.

The Shadows were closing in, and the pirates were forced to retreat. It was clear! The sorcerer decided to push them into the raging ocean. He intended to drown them!

Lightning flashed over the sorcerer's head. The pirates were backing into the water and preparing to fight.

Only Jack, as if nothing had happened, froze in place. He reached for a tri-corner hat. It was soaking wet, and water splashed behind its fields. Jack took it off and splashed rainwater at Davy Jones.

There was a crack, hissing, and finally a powerful explosion thundered. Jack was thrown back. Water and lightning are not a good combination - most people have not understood this for quite some time. Of course, Jack did not belong to this majority.

Davy Jones cried out, as if from unbearable pain, collapsed to the ground and lost his senses. His whole body was smoking.

"Holy Mother of God! It worked" - Mr Gibbs was astonished. - "How did you do it, Captain?

Jack only meaningfully smiled and muttered softly: "Just remembered that trick a kite and a key"

"Look!" - cried Marty, pointing to the shore. The storm receded literally before our eyes, disappearing like a couple: the clouds scattered, the wind died down, and the sun shone in the sky, and brighter than usual. As Davy Jones fainted, the storm ceased.

Oddly enough, the Pearl was still intact. And although she gave a strong roll, she was still afloat. Jack's decision to anchor where they did saved their ship from destruction.

The crew did not hesitate. However, as soon as they set sail, the gray clouds again stretched.

Suddenly a ship breached with a powerful surge that lifted it above the water. Then there was a thunderous splash as its hull crashed down on the surface. As it settled on the sea, water flowed down its sides and out of its portholes. In the moonlight, the ship’s scarred wooden sides looked like the bones of a giant beast. Thick algae and overgrown seaweed covered every surface. Ripped and tattered sails flapped until the wind caught them and they grew taught. The bow, carved into the shape of a fierce toothed beast, pointed into the dark night. This was the Flying Dutchman.


End file.
